Water girl and Fire Boy
by Aqualoner
Summary: Because they are more alike then they think and that matters. Zutara


Author's Note: Okay, yes, this is a Zutara. No, I haven't turned over to the dark side, especially since Maiko is canon. (yay) This is a surprise for Mistress of Sarcasm.

Dedication: Mistress of Sarcasm, this is a thank you present. For being so understanding and patience about my trips, writing that awesome Maiko for me even though it was hard, for beta-ing for me, for making fanfic so much more fun, for dedicating all that amazing fics to me. just for being an incredible person and unbelievable writer. You rock! I really hope you like this.

Pairings: Zutara (This is killing me.)

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl, born of the sea, and there was a boy, born of the flames.

(But maybe they were more alike than they thought)

She was a peasant, fighting for survival against ice, snow and sleet in the Southern Water tribe. But she was so very happy fishing with her father, playing with her brother and laughing with her mother. This life was a good one but there was a war. So this good life couldn't last.

He was a prince, pampered but fighting for acceptance in the Fire Nation Capitol. He was optimistic that his father would love him, that his sister would respect him and that his mother would live forever. It wasn't a good life but it was a promising one. There was a war though, so that promise could never be fulfill.

The water girl hoped and hoped and hoped while the fire boy dreamed and dreamed and dreamed.

Of what they didn't know.

(But maybe they can find it together)

* * *

The fire boy steals her (mother's) necklace one day. Her one possession that truly means anything.

'It's pretty,' the boy thinks with the little knowledge he has. But it is not a sapphire, not a topaz, not a jewel. Nothing but a wave carved on a worthless blue stone wrapped around a strip of fabric. Nothing of real value.

The water girl crying her eyes out would disagree.

(Sometimes you can't measure worth.)

* * *

The water girl thinks it's funny that he helped make her who she is today. Into the warrior, into the bender, into the healer, into the woman.

Aang made her believe.

(In him, in hope, in faith, in forgiveness, in people, in the world again)

Sokka made her brave.

(By forcing her to try things, by face things she couldn't, wasn't prepared to. But she did because she knew he would be there if she ever fell.)

Toph made her human.

(Toph teased her, pushed her and knocked her down but Katara knew this was fun, this was love.)

But Zuko, scarred fire boy, Zuko made her strong.

(He attacked and battled and fought her. Making her stand on her own two feet. Making her face her fears of death and fire benders and inadequacy. He forced her to make her stand and to not give ground. Because that would mean failure and failure wasn't an option.)

She is grateful and wonders if she'll ever have the chance to say thank you.

* * *

The water girl thinks about him whenever the campfire is low or the moon is full. She thinks about how much anger is inside him.

(Because there is an ocean of rage inside this boy.)

Rage at his mother for leaving, at his father for his cruelty, at his sister for her perfection, at Aang for what he represents, at his uncle for being there, at her for living, at the entire world.

(At himself because he is confused and lost and scared. Because there is no honor for a banished outlaw prince.)

Yes, she thinks about this fire boy and wonders when he is going to burn himself up.

(Sometimes she wonders the same thing about herself.)

* * *

"My mother is alive," the fire boy says when he is not quite trusted, not quite forgiven.

They are alone and the fire is dying and for some reason, he thinks she needs to know.

(Thinks she deserves to know.)

It is silent but then she speaks.

"Find her or you'll regret until your dying day," the water girl says with her voice hard.

He nods in agreement and with determination.

She is angry (at the world) and he is hopeful (for the future).

With their positions reversed, they stare in silence, lost in their respective memories.

* * *

The fire boy spends hours searching for a metaphor to describe her. Something tells him he needs to but nothing seems to fit.

(snow is too pure; rain is too sad; ice is too cold; and don't get him started on what's wrong with swamp.)

It finally hits him when they are flying to find her mother's murderer.

She is the perfect embodiment of the ocean.

(kind, mysterious, moody, harsh, powerful, hard, beautiful, deep, and unforgiving)

Then she throws her arms around him, opens her heart and lets him in.

(Unpredictable)

* * *

All the water girl knows is she has to get to him. She has to save him.

(Because he saved her and fair is fair.)

So she is fighting for her life and his against a prodigy, against an element of nature.

It is the hardest fight of her life but she wins.

(Because he made her strong.)

So the water girl rescues him, puts her healing hands on him and makes him strong in return

Then fire boy smiles at her, innocent and free.

(And a part of her thinks he would smile like that if she kissed him.)

* * *

The fire boy looks at over the crowd, filled with earth-benders, water tribe warriors, and fire nation soldiers.

He feels Aang's presence at his side, hears the crowd's shouts of joy, and sees his uncle's look of utter pride.

He then realizes this is what he has been dreaming of all along.

(Peace)

* * *

The water girl is standing the crowd watching the colors of green and blue and red blend.

She is staring at her friends, seeing them just be kids. She notices her father relax and cheer along with the other Water tribe warriors.

She then realizes this is what she has been hoping for all along.

(Happiness)

* * *

Once upon a time a girl, born of the seas, and a boy, born of flames, catch each others eye in a crowd and smile.

(innocent and free)

Because they are more like than they thought.

(Because they found what they were looking for together.)

* * *

Okay, MoS. Now you owe me your firstborn.

Love ya,

Aqua


End file.
